


(If It's Gonna Be At All) It's Gonna Be With You

by s0mersalty



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mersalty/pseuds/s0mersalty
Summary: Assorted collection of Tyrus one-shots of varying lengths (including very precise drabbles). Mostly from tumblr





	1. post 3.13 angsty drabble

Of all the things Cyrus expected from this moment, a confession was not one of them. “Oh,” is all he manages as TJ stares at him hopefully.

“So, uh,” TJ fumbles as Cyrus doesn’t expand, “do you think you could ever feel the same?”

Cyrus’ heart melts, but also breaks. “I already do.” TJ’s face lights up. “But… I think we should just stay friends. Navigating that aspect alone has been so dramatic, that…” He shrugs. “I’m not saying never, but… not now.”

TJ looks away, and Cyrus pretends not to see when he wipes the corner of his eye.


	2. grease is the word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ sees Cyrus in the _Grease_ outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [captainkippen's](http://captainkippen.tumblr.com) [post](http://captainkippen.tumblr.com/post/183635709133/cyrus-breaks-out-his-t-bird-costume-from-the): "Cyrus breaks out his T-Bird costume from the Grease episode and TJ loses his goddamn mind"

Cyrus lies on his bed, watching as his boyfriend—he never gets tired of using that word—sorts through a stack of clothes. TJ is only supposed to be helping Cyrus decide what to donate per his mother’s annual spring cleaning mandate, but then TJ saw Cyrus’ collection of cardigans and pulled one on as a joke, and Cyrus hasn’t been able to focus since.

How can he when TJ looks so soft and rumpled and adorable in the blue cardigan, his hair ungelled and messy? It makes Cyrus weak in the knees.

Or at least that’s his excuse when TJ calls him out on lying around.

TJ rolls his eyes but can’t hide his pleased smile. It turns into a smirk when he pulls out a black leather jacket. Cocking one eyebrow, he holds it up for inspection. “Really? Got a secret motorcycle club I don’t know about?”

“What, you think you’re the only one with layers?” Cyrus asks, laughing when TJ throws the jacket at him. “It’s for  _Grease_ singalongs, actually, for that authentic T-Bird look.”

“Authentic T-Bird, huh? This I have to see. Put it on.”

Cyrus waffles for a whole two seconds. “Okay, but you have to see the whole thing.” He grabs a few things, knocking over TJ’s neat stacks of clothes and snickering at the exasperated  _hey!_  that follows him out of the room.

He waits to put on the jacket until he’s in the white tee and jeans with his hair combed back in the perfect pompadour. It’s a little snug in the shoulders, and gives his ego a nice boost when he realizes how much he’s grown since the last occasion to wear it.

Sauntering back into his bedroom, he pauses dramatically in the doorway with his back against the frame, and waits for TJ to look up.

TJ doesn’t disappoint. His initial dumbfounded expression eases as he looks Cyrus up and down, and the slow grin that follows sets Cyrus’ senses tingling and his face heating.

To cover it, he flips open his folding comb with a snap and swipes it over his hair. Tucking it into his pocket, he puts on an overdone smirk, and says, “Tell me about it… stud.” And then he’s flushing in pleasure as his boyfriend dissolves into body-shaking laughter.

Once TJ regains his composure, he sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Cyrus before him, playing with his hands and smiling up at him. “I can’t get over it. This is like the end of  _Grease 2_ , when they find out Michael was the Cool Rider all along.”

It’s Cyrus’ turn to be dumbfounded. “There’s a  _Grease 2_?”

Grinning, TJ pulls Cyrus down next to him. “Oh, there is. And I think we just found a better excuse to put off spring cleaning, because I have to be the one to introduce you to Maxwell Caulfield.”


	3. brighter than sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your parents know about us, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slightly influenced by this week’s episode of Schitt’s Creek, “Meet the Parents”

TJ sits up on his bed and grins when Cyrus walks into his bedroom and drops his bag on the floor. “Hey, I didn’t even hear the doorbell.” They’ve been planning this sleepover for weeks, and TJ all but vibrates with excitement when he thinks of the night ahead. Movies, junk food, and one very cute boy to kiss.

The kissing is a relatively new activity for their hangouts, and TJ has been following Cyrus’ lead when deciding how big of a deal it is. So far, it seems to be a low-hassle, casual arrangement, with no strings or labels attached, and TJ has never been more stressed in his life.

Which may explain why his brain short-circuits when Cyrus hesitantly asks, “Your parents know about us, right?”

Just as cautious, TJ hedges, “What about us?”

Cyrus splutters. “Th-that we’re, you know, not just friends anymore. I thought they’d have more of a problem with me sleeping over now that, well, things are… different.” His laugh is tinged with uncertainty. “Things _are_ different, right?”

“They’re different. But… I mean, I guess I wasn’t sure what to tell them, because I’m not sure what we’re doing.”

“Oh.” Cyrus frowns and sits on the bed, rubbing his hands over his pants nervously. “I just assumed…” He hitches one shoulder and looks up at TJ with dark, searching, vulnerable eyes. Whatever he sees in TJ’s expression must reassure him, because the tension evaporates and his lips curl in a flirty smile that sets TJ’s heart racing. “You want to be my boyfriend.”

It’s not a question, but TJ nods anyway. “Is that what you want?”

Cyrus huffs out a laugh. “I thought that was pretty obvious when I kissed you, but to clarify… yeah, Teej. I want to be your boyfriend.”

A grin splits TJ’s face, and he presses a lingering kiss to Cyrus’ lips, then grabs his hand and weaves their fingers together, pulling him to his feet. “Let’s go.”

“TJ? Where are we—“

But TJ is already dragging him down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents are sitting at the table talking. “Mom, Dad, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He ignores their confused expressions, and pulls up Cyrus next to him with their joined hands hanging between them. “This is Cyrus, my boyfriend.”

Cyrus gives a cute little wave, his face all red, and TJ can’t wait to get him back upstairs because his _boyfriend_ is far too adorable.

His parents swap an indecipherable look before his mom just says, “Hi, Cyrus. Nice to see you again after five whole minutes. You boys let me know when you’re ready to order pizza.”

“And try to keep it down in there, but remember: the door stays open,” his dad tacks on.

TJ stares at them, wondering how the gravity of the situation is escaping their notice. Their only son has his first boyfriend and all they can talk about is pizza and doors?

He hears Cyrus stifle a laugh, and then he’s being tugged back up the stairs. When they collapse back on his bed, TJ shakes his head in shock. “I don’t get it. Don’t they see what a big deal this is?”

Cyrus turns onto his side towards him and smiles. “It’s kind of nice, though, right? That they just… accepted it? No drama, no mess. Like it was normal.”

Struck by the thought, TJ looks up and smiles, bringing the hand he’s holding to his cheek before he drops a kiss to the back. “You’re right. We’re really lucky.”

With a hum, Cyrus tucks himself into TJ’s side, and the most serious topic of conversation the rest of the night is the fairly heated debate over pizza toppings.

Downstairs Mrs. Kippen is still puzzling over her son’s actions. “I can’t help feeling like we missed something momentous.”

With a shrug, her husband finishes his coffee. “Well, it was the first time TJ referred to Cyrus as his boyfriend in front of us, even though they’ve been dating for almost a year.”

She considers that before dismissing it. “No, it has to be something bigger,” she says, but never comes up with a viable explanation.


	4. conversations i: an education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first of a miniseries of important conversations throughout Cyrus & TJ's relationship

With shaky hands, TJ pulls his phone out of his pocket and shoots off a desperate text.

**TJ:** today sucks. i need to get tf outta this house R!N! park?

**Cy** 😍💖👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨 **:** See you in 5!

Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, TJ rushes down the stairs, not looking at either of his parents. He tosses back a terse, “I’m going out,” and waves off his mom when she calls his name.

Cyrus hasn’t arrived at the park yet, so TJ collapses in the grass near the swingset, tucks his legs up in front of himself, and rests his head on his knees. Twice in his almost sixteen years, he’s wished for a new brain—once when he realized he had a learning disorder, and then again when he developed a crush on his best friend—but he  _ really  _ means it now, if only to erase the last hour from being scarred on his memory.

He hears Cyrus before he sees him: the quick footsteps through the grass, the slight gasping of each breath. But he doesn’t raise his head.

Dropping onto the grass beside him, Cyrus makes a wordless noise of concern. “Teej? Is everything okay?”

“Everything except I can never go back home.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Cyrus wraps an arm around TJ, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “What happened?”

TJ hides his face further within the hood, pulling the fabric down until it too is touching his knees, and no light is visible. The only way he’ll get through this is if he doesn’t look at Cyrus directly. “My parents were waiting for me when I got home today and wanted to talk.”

When he hesitates, Cyrus grows noticeably more agitated. “Okay, I’m trying not to assume the worst here, but you’re starting to freak me out. What’s going on? Is someone sick? Are you moving? Or… did some other worse thing I can’t even think of right now happen?”

With a wince, TJ reevaluates his embarrassment and decides, yeah, there are worse things that could’ve happened, and he loosens his grip on the hood enough that Cyrus can yank it back. Blinking in the sudden sunlight, TJ scrubs a hand over his face. “No, I guess it’s not that bad. Sorry. Didn’t meant to worry you, but…  _ myparentsgavemethesafesextalk,”  _ he blurts, then buries his face again with a groan.

“Oh.” Cyrus freezes and when he starts trembling, TJ looks up in alarm, only to find his boyfriend, red-faced, in the throes of silent laughter. 

“It’s not funny!”

Clutching his sides, Cyrus rolls onto the grass, gasping. “I’m—I’m sorry, I know it was probably mortifying, but I was so concerned, and to find out that it was—” He’s off again, whooping and rolling side to side, and TJ glares at the people gawking until Cyrus starts to calm down.

“It was mortifying,” TJ says, laying back in the grass, turning to face Cyrus. “My dad couldn’t even look me in the eye.”

Cyrus reaches over and runs his fingertips over TJ’s hair, just above his ear, grazing softly enough that goosebumps prickle TJ’s skin. “Did you tell them we just finished that part of health class and they were a little bit late?”

“No.” TJ bites the corner of his lip and then admits, “It was kind of thoughtful, I guess. They took the time to research safe sex for gay men, since they knew the school would only cover like preventing pregnancy and stuff.”

Something shifty—almost guilty?—flashes across Cyrus’ face and his fingers still. “Oh, uh. That may be my fault.”

Propping himself up on one arm, TJ stares down at his boyfriend. “What do you mean?” he asks slowly, dread forming into a ball in his stomach.

“Don’t get mad,” Cyrus starts—never an auspicious opener—and looks away. “You know how I tell my mom everything, and I was just so frustrated with how heteronormative the safe sex curriculum was and, well, it inspired her to work with my dad and step-parents to gather some information. All of us sat down and reviewed it last weeked,” he says with a wince, sitting up as TJ falls over onto his back with a groan. “But I didn’t know they were going to share it with your parents! Honestly!”

TJ crosses his arms over his face. “Oh, God! It was bad enough that I couldn’t look at my own parents ever again, but now I can’t look at yours either! All  _ four of them.” _ He falls still as a truly horrible thought occurs. “They don’t think that we, you know…  _ need _ this information right now, right?” When Cyrus stays silent, TJ uncovers his face and sits up, heart jackhammering in his chest. “Or do we?”

“No! I don’t know,” Cyrus says, slumping a little, brow furrowing. “When I consider it rationally, I don’t think I’m ready for that next step. But then, when we’re alone together, rational Cyrus disappears, and hormonal Cyrus is calling the shots, and… I guess I just want to be prepared.” He shrugs and offers a shaky smile. “Is that okay?”

With a sigh, TJ scoots closer, wrapping an arm around Cyrus and leaning in so their temples are pressed together. “I get it. And I hope you know you’re not alone. It’s difficult for me sometimes, too, but… I love you, Cyrus, and I don’t want to rush into anything. Is  _ that  _ okay?”

Cyrus turns his head. “That’s perfect. I’ll wait as long you want.” He presses a kiss to the corner of TJ’s mouth and nuzzles his cheek. “I love you, too, by the way. Way to bury the lede.”

Heart swelling, TJ laughs against Cyrus’ lips and pulls him into a proper kiss.

Maybe it isn’t such a bad day after all.


	5. conversations ii: a legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of _conversations,_ in which married!Tyrus talk about offspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this series is not in chronological order, so the numbers refer more to the order I wrote them than where in the timeline they're placed.
> 
> Also: cavity warning for just some very tooth-rotting fluff at the end

After putting away the too-generous leftovers that Cyrus’ step-mom sent them home with, TJ walks into the bedroom to find his husband star-fished face-up on the bed. 

“Every year I swear I’m going to pace myself once we break fast, and every year I prove myself wrong and end up regretting it,” Cyrus groans in misery. “I just want to lay here like a beached whale. If you want me to move, you’ll have to roll me yourself.”

Distracted by his own thoughts, TJ gives a half-hearted smile as he gets ready for bed. It turns more genuine when Cyrus pouts and lifts his foot up, and TJ helps by pulling off his shoes and socks. “C’mon. At least go put on some pants with a little give. It’ll make you feel better.”

Cyrus does so with a grumble, but TJ barely notices when he comes back to bed, until he gets a sharp, pointy finger in his side. 

“You were quiet the whole way home. Everything okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” TJ says, then resists the urge to squirm as patient brown eyes stare him down. “It’s just… Aunt Ruthie cornered me earlier.”

Settling under the covers, Cyrus snorts. “What, to push another plate of food on you? Consider yourself lucky that it wasn’t Sharon and my mom ganging up on you, too. All I hear about whenever we go over to either of my parents’ houses is how you don’t eat enough.”

“That’s not it, although I don’t understand why they single me out.” TJ gestures at his husband’s long, lean frame. “You’re way skinnier than me.”

Cyrus shrugs. “Yeah, but they’ve been feeding me for decades and it hasn’t stuck. I think they’ve all finally realized they’re no match for my metabolism.” With a frown, he props himself up on one elbow. “So if that wasn’t it, what’d Aunt Ruthie say?”

“She asked when we were having kids.”

After a lengthy silence, Cyrus quirks a brow. “Okay... ? So, did you tell her the plan is to wait until you have your clinical license, and then we’re going to try to adopt a couple older kids?”

“I did,” TJ says, then hesitates and pivots on the bed to face him. “That is what you still want, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?”

TJ sighs and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “It’s just… she started talking about how being Jewish is not just about religion, it’s an ethnicity, and about declining populations, and how important it is for the younger generation to secure the future of your people by having children, and… I don’t know. It made me think.” Biting his lip, he glances up into Cyrus’ stunned face. 

“Oh.” Cyrus sits all the way up and clasps their hands together. “I’m… I think I’m actually speechless. I didn’t think that was possible.” He shakes his head in bewilderment. “I can’t believe she went to you about this instead of me.”

“I don’t think it was planned,” TJ says. “She seized the opportunity, I guess. But, you know, it’s not really an option we ever discussed.”

“Okay, so, let’s discuss.” Running his fingers over TJ’s wedding band, Cyrus looks down at their joined hands. “You’re always so passionate about adoption; I’m kind of stunned you’d ever consider surrogacy.”

“Yeah, well.” TJ shrugs. “Now I kind of feel like a privileged jerk about it. I didn’t even consider that having a biological child might be important to you; we’ve talked about giving our kids the choice to be observant or not, and I thought that was enough.”

With a frown, Cyrus tugs their hands between them to draw TJ’s attention. “I never thought about it myself until now, so don’t beat yourself up. But—and I hate to admit it—I can kind of see Aunt Ruthie’s point.” He licks his lips and smiles a little. “And you’ve seen my baby pictures. Need I say more?”

TJ laughs like he’s supposed to, but it’s fleeting. “So that’s what you want? Surrogacy instead of adoption?”

“They’re not mutually exclusive, are they? C’mere.” Cyrus pulls him down until TJ’s head is in his lap. “We can do one, or both, or neither. And we don’t have to make the decision today.”

Closing his eyes as Cyrus’ fingers card through his hair, TJ smiles genuinely for the first time that night. “I guess not. We’ve got the rest of our lives to figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

Cyrus holds the door open as TJ gingerly carries the carseat inside. He doesn’t want to yell and announce their entrance, but it seems it’s unnecessary since four pairs of eyes are suddenly glued to their every move, each set more excited than the last. 

“We’re home,” he murmurs with a big grin. “Boys, if you want to hold her, you have to sit down. You, too,” he orders Andi and Buffy, the latter of which sticks her tongue out at him while Andi skips after his and TJ’s two older children.

Three years ago, when Cyrus and TJ got serious about wanting to adopt, the plan had been to add to their family gradually, one kid at a time. And then they’d met four-year-old twins Carter and Casey with their sweet dimpled faces and big brown eyes, and the rest was history. 

Taking on two kids had been an interesting challenge—especially since they had been at an age where they were rowdy and curious, and old enough to act out on the pain and confusion caused by the drastic change in their living situation. 

In the thick of the adjustment period, neither Cyrus nor TJ could fathom adding a third child into the mix. But then the boys had gotten older and more comfortable, and now they were going to school full-time, and the house had been a little  _ too  _ calm. So, much to Aunt Ruthie’s delight, they’d finally started searching for a Jewish egg donor.

TJ walks into the living room and sets the carrier down, grinning proudly as Andi and Buffy coo over the newborn. “Everyone’s hands clean?” he asks, unstrapping his daughter and tucking her close to his chest. When the boys nod from their seat on the couch, he steps forward. 

Cyrus rushes over to help Casey into position first, and smiles as TJ gently settles the baby into one of her brothers’ arms. “Boys, meet your sister, Abbi Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I choose the name Abbi just because I'm emotional about _Broad City_ ending? maybeso.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://s0mersalty.tumblr.com)


End file.
